Trouble in Paradise
by Chanel101
Summary: You asked for it so here it is! This is the sequel to The Vacation...but that's all I'm going to say    Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any WWE characters in this story!

**Introduction**

"Mommy! Daddy! Come quick, there's something under my bed!" Mercedes yelled.

It had been six years since Mark and I welcomed our daughter into the world and only five since we've been married. Things in my life seemed to be in the perfect balance and we did everything we could to keep it that way. I had started back up as the General manager of Raw when Mercedes was three and Mark still reigned supreme on the show. Rey and I finally got back on good speaking terms along with Rocky and I.

Mark and I got up and ran to Mercedes room. When I opened her door, I gasped when I didn't see her in her bed.

"Mercedes? Where are you sweetie?" Mark asked. "Come on you know daddy doesn't like games too much."

I rolled my eyes at his tough guy act. The man didn't mind playing games with me at one point…

I got down on my knees next to her bed and Mark smiled down at me. "You know Rachel…since you're down there…"

I looked up at him, "Hey! We are in our daughter's room silly."

He shrugged, "She'll have to learn about it at some point."

"Mark!"

He laughed, "I'm just kidding babe,"

I sighed and looked under her bed laughing when I saw her under there.

"Uh-oh, I guess I figured out who is under the bed…" I said as I reached in and tickled her.

She giggled and crawled out to me. "You found me again!"

"Yes we did," I said as I picked her up and sat her on top of her bed. She looked so much like me only with Mark's green eyes.

"Hey daddy?"

"Yes princess?" he said as he sat down on her bed.

"When can I get a tattoo?" she asked.

I looked at him with a smile and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Never."

"Awe why daddy?" she asked as I tucked her in. "You have a lot."

He sighed, "Well daddy doesn't want you to have them until you're much older Ok?"

She nodded and yawned, "Ok."

"Alright well you have school in the morning so get some sleep Ok?" I asked her before kissing her cheek.

"Ok. Goodnight mommy and daddy,"

"Goodnight sweetie," we said at the same time before leaving her room.

As soon as I shut her door, Mark scooped me up into his big arms and carried me to our bedroom. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I made myself horny thinking about you in Mercedes room…I need to take care of this if you don't mind."

I giggled and watched as he opened the door without dropping me and carried me inside the bedroom. I always loved when he did this, only lately…he started to become a little more physical when we made love. I wasn't sure what that was all about, but little did I know that I was going to find out very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rocky's Challenge**

Monday Night Raw was quite eventful that following Monday. Mark and I arrived at the arena together hand in hand ready to get some work done. I had a great show planned for tonight, one that Steph had helped me come up with. Since Rey was drafted to Smackdown, he was at my place watching Mercedes. She loved her uncle so much and I was happy that they had that close bond.

"Damn, you look so good in that dress babe," Mark told me when we got to my office. "What do you say we have a little pre-show fun?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body before kissing me deeply.

I was wearing a little black dress that stopped in the middle of my thigh and was strapless. "Baby we can't, not here." I said.

"Why not? We still have an hour and your not suppose to meet Steph for thirty more minutes." he said.

Damn I hated when he knew my schedule. It made it tough for me to wiggle out of situations like this. Still, I was horny myself but I had planned on waiting until we were back at the hotel.

I bit my bottom lip and looked up into his green eyes, "I said not _here_….but we could always go to your dressing room."

He smiled and then kissed me again. "Follow me,"

I did as he said and followed him down the hall to his dressing room. When we got there he shut his door and locked it before directing me to the couch and stripping me out of my dress.

"Keep your heels on," he said when I went to kick them off. He then slid down my panties and had me bend over and hold onto the back of the sofa.

I giggled, loving how demanding and creative he had become. He unbuckled his pants and dropped them along with his underwear before grabbing my hips and pushing his penis into my pussy.

I let out a satisfying moan as he plunged deeper and deeper into my walls. Once he got all the way in, he began thrusting in and out of my body.

I dug my nails into the sofa and closed my eyes as he took completely control. "Aye papi," I said. "Harder baby,"

He did as I asked, pounding me harder and harder. "Like that baby?"

"Oh yea Mark," I moaned. "Just like that,"

After a few seconds he pulled out of me and then turned me around, lifted me up and sat my butt on the back of the couch. He then lifted my legs up to his shoulders and reentered my wet hole. I cried out loving how he was giving it to me. Never has a quickie been this good. He speeded up just as we were reaching our climaxes. I closed my eyes as my body trembled and I came all over his penis. He then moaned my name just as he shot his seed inside of me, but he didn't let me go. Instead he carried me to the bathroom where we took a quick shower and then I got redressed.

"Thank you baby," he said before kissing me.

"No thanks needed hot stuff," I said before blowing him a kiss and leaving his room. I let out a deep sigh as soon as I got to my office. Man, that was just what I needed. I sprayed on some perfume and then fixed my make-up before Steph arrived. I smiled at her when she walked in. She was six months pregnant with her and Hunter's baby and her belly was too cute.

"Sorry I'm late Rachel, Hunter was worried about the baby." she said as she sat her stuff down.

"Awe that's so cute. Don't worry about it I just got back here a few minutes ago." I told her.

She looked at me suspiciously, "Mark wanted a quickie didn't he?"

I giggled, "Something like that."

She shook her head, "Wow, you two keep that up and you'll be having another baby!"

I laughed, "Well I kind of want another one. I mean Mercedes is six now and I think it would be nice if she had a sibling."

Steph laughed, "Yes and maybe that grumpy giant will calm down even more."

We laughed together and then watched as the show started. Mark was scheduled to be first out to the ring, but to my surprise…Dwayne came out. Lately, Rocky and Mark hadn't been seeing eye to eye when it came to me. Dwayne still loved me deeply, but at this point there was no way I was leaving Mark. We were happy together and we were raising our daughter together.

"What does he think he's doing?" I asked.

Steph shrugged looking just as worried as I was.

"Finally…the Rock has come back, to St. Louis!" he said in the microphone. "And the Rock would like to speak with our General Manager. So Rachel…get your fine ass out here now!"

The crowd cheered and I sighed and got up and left the office, heading for the arena. A camera followed me up until my music played and I walked out to the ring. The crowd cheered as I made my way down the ramp and got into the ring. I already had a microphone in my hand so I brought it to my lips to speak.

"Rocky, what is the meaning of this…and it better be good." I said.

He smiled, "Oh it's good mama…I want your husband's ass in the ring at Wrestlemania!"

The crowd cheered loud, but there was no way I could schedule that match. "I'm sorry Rocky but I can't give you that match."

"And why not?" he asked. "Are you too scared to see your husband lose to the great one?"

I sighed, "No…that isn't it. I won't give you that match because quite frankly, you haven't earned it. I haven't seen you beat the Undertaker at all since you've been on this show…besides…if you want to face him you have to speak to him yourself."

I laughed just before The Undertaker's music sounded. The lights went off for a few seconds and then popped back on. I smiled, seeing The Undertaker standing next to me. He gently took the microphone from me and then spoke to The Rock.

"Rock…as much as I would love to get my hands on you again…my wife is right. You haven't earned a chance to face me."

"Is that so," Rocky said. "Well don't worry…I will find a way for you to face me. You just wait."

With that, Rocky dropped the microphone and left the ring. I had a very bad feeling that this was going to get very ugly, very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bar Brawl**

"Can you believe that guy? How dare he try to challenge me like that?" Mark said as he drank his beer.

We decided to go out with a few friends after the show. I had changed into another black dress, only this one was a halter top dress that hugged my hips and butt. It stooped just above my knees showing off my smooth legs. I wore a pair of stiletto heels and pulled my hair up into a sexy bun with a side bang. As for Mark, he sported a black t-shirt I bought him for his birthday and some blue jeans with black boots. Outside of work he always rocked his American badass look with the bandana and sunglasses…sexy right?

Michelle, Randy, Maven, Steph, Hunter, and Christy had followed us to the bar after the show. I was having a ton of fun dancing and drinking a little wine here and there with Michelle and Randy. Since Steph was pregnant, she just sat down and drank some water and other fluids. Things were going pretty smoothly until Christy decided to start running her mouth…wonderful.

"Mark…what are you doing with her again? I thought she was just a one nighter like me?" She asked Mark when we were sitting at the table.

Mark laughed, "No Christy I told you before, I love Rachel and I always will."

She snorted, "Is that a fact?"

"Yes it's a fact," he said while holding my hand tight under the table. He knew I was getting pissed and it was only a matter of time before I snapped.

She stood up and looked down at me with her wine glass in her hand. "You don't need to be with him girlie…Dwayne's the right man for you."

"If that were the case I would be with Dwayne, Christy…so mind your own business before something bad happens to you." I said.

"Something bad has happened to me already…the man I loved ran off with a little Mexican girl…now that's a slap in the face."

I was about to get up and give that bitch the best ass whopping of her life when Michelle stepped in for me. The two of us had become very good friends over the years and it was really nice.

"Wow wow wow…she knows she's wrong Rachel…this is a slap in the face," before anyone could stop her, Michelle had slapped Christy across the face. Christy then dropped her glass and tackled her. Michelle flipped her over and began pounding her face into the ground. Mark jumped up along with Randy to help pull the hell cats apart. It was tough for them to do that because Michelle still had Christy's red hair in her grasp.

"Let go Michelle," I said as I got up and grabbed Michelle's arms. She slowly let go so that Randy could pull Christy away from her. Just as he did that, Christy escaped from him and hit me in the side of my face…big mistake. With swift movements, I hit her three times in the face before taking her by her hair and throwing her to the ground. I got a few more hits in before hunter pulled me off of her.

"You stupid puta! Beso mi culo!" I yelled as Hunter carried me outside of the bar.

He made me stand against the wall and I started to cry. "I can't believe she hit me yo! Like what the hell is her problem?"

"Shh don't cry Rachel you did what you had to do." He said as he held my hands. "Just take a deep breath and relax alright?"

I nodded, "Where is Mark?"

"He's inside trying to calm Michelle down. Do you want me to get him?"

I nodded, "Please?"

He nodded and headed back inside to find him. When he didn't come back right away I got nervous and headed inside to see what was going on. When I headed back to the VIP area I heard Hunter yelling at Mark about something.

"What do you think you're doing Mark? Your wife is outside in need of your help and you're in here doing shit like this?" he yelled.

"Like what?" I asked when I walked in. "What's going on in here?"

Everyone froze except Hunter, who turned and looked at me. "Tell her Mark. She has a right to know."

"I wasn't doing anything serious, babe honestly. I was only trying to calm her down."

"By kissing me?" Michelle shrieked.

I gasped, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I was in here freaking out and he grabbed me and kissed me. I swear I had nothing to do with this." She said.

I looked at Mark completely appalled, "Is this true?"

They all looked at him waiting for the answer. He took a deep breath looking at me quietly. "Yes…it's true."

I shook my head and then grabbed my purse, "I'm heading back to the hotel…I'll see you when you get there."

"Rachel-"

"-goodnight." I said before leaving the bar. I called a taxi and headed back to the hotel, many questions running through my head. He kissed Michelle…right in front of everyone…what could this mean?

When I got back to the hotel I decided to go through a few of his things just to see what else I would find. At first I didn't find much of anything until…I opened his suitcase. I discovered a few things that brought a lot of things in perspective. The first thing I found was twenty bags…of crystal meth…what the hell. I then found some steroids and some pictures of strippers from a strip club…what in the hell was going on? I sure as hell didn't know but I was planning to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Readers: **Sorry the chapters are taking so long I've been busy lately. Anyways here's the next chapter enjoy! =)

**The Secret**

So many questions raced through my mind as I stared down at the bags of crystal meth, the steroids and the pictures. I wasn't sure how I was going to confront Mark about all of this but I sure as hell wanted answers. He showed up to the hotel just as I was looking at all the stuff he had hidden. I just sat there in the middle of the floor with the stuff scattered all around me. He looked at me a little confusion in his eyes.

"Rachel…where did you get all this stuff?" he asked.

I turned my head to the side, "You tell me, seeing how I found it in your bag."

"What? Rachel there must be some mistake-"

"-Oh a mistake? Just like the one you made in the bar?" I snapped. "Where the hell did you get all of this shit!"

He sighed, "Rachel…I swear to you, I can't explain where the drugs came from…but I do know where the pictures came from."

I rolled my eyes, "Is that so? Well where did they come from?"

He sighed, "Do we have to talk about this tonight?"

"Yes! Clearly you have some damn secrets that you need to tell me!" I yelled as tears filled my eyes. "Mark when we got married we promised to tell each other everything, no matter how bad the situation was. So why are you hiding things from me?"

He sighed and looked away from me, "Listen…those pictures are from a stripper bar Ok? I went out one night because I couldn't sleep and…I couldn't help myself."

I shook my head, "And you had these pictures for how long?"

He bit his bottom lip, "Two months…"

I shook my head and a tear fell from my eye, "Mark…have you cheated on me?"

He looked down at me with a look of pain and regret in his eyes, and then with a heavy sigh he gave me my answer, "Yes…but it was only once."

I closed my eyes and broke down, "Are you serious? Why?"

"Rachel please…let me explain."

"No!" I screamed, "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!"

I got up and began packing my suitcase as tears fell from my eyes. He tried to stop me but I just kept packing. I couldn't believe my ears…the man I loved more than anything was cheating on me again!

"Rachel please don't so this,"

"Don't talk to me that way! I'm going to stay in another hotel room for tonight…I need some time to think!"

With that I zipped up my suitcase and left him there alone not once thinking to turn back. My heart was shattered all in one night. There was no way I could let him get away with this a second time.

When I got to my new room I dropped my suitcase and sat on my bed, staring off into space. I didn't know what to do at this point but…I knew that I couldn't stay with this man and let him break my heart again. Then again…I still loved him and that made the decision harder.

The next morning I had my plane ticket changed so I wouldn't have to ride home with Mark. Instead I rode home with Steph and Hunter who were appalled by what I had told them.

"Goodness Rachel, what are you going to do?" Steph asked.

I sighed, "I don't know…I love him so much and yet," I began to cry and Hunter handed me a tissue. "He keeps doing this to me…am I not a good wife?"

Steph looked at me softly, "Sweetie you're a wonderful wife. Mark just needs to learn to keep his dick in his pants."

I giggled through my tears, "Yes…that's true."

"What are you going to do?" Hunter asked. "Remember you two have a child to think about."

I sighed somewhat forgetting about Mercedes. "Oh God…I don't want to tear her away from her father but…I really think we need to separate for awhile. If he lied to me about that then what else has he lied about?"

Steph sighed, "well if it helps, you and Mercedes can stay in my condo if you need it. Hunter and I moved into a bigger house but we still own the condo."

I smiled at her, "I might have to do that. I just can't be around him."

They nodded in agreement.

When I got home I was happy to see that Mark hadn't made it home yet. Mercedes ran into my arms with a big smile on her face. "Mommy!"

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Uncle Rey?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yep, he took me to see Dora on ice."

"That's good baby,"

Rey came up to me looking around for Mark. "Hey, where is-"

"-I'll tell you later, for now I need to pack my things and get out of here."

Rey looked at me like I had lost my mind, "What happened Rachel?"

"I'll tell you later I said! Look just help me out ok?" I said as I picked up Mercedes and headed upstairs to pack her things. Rey helped me out without a word. Once the car was packed I sat down and wrote Mark a letter.

"Dear mark, don't bother looking for me or Mercedes. Since you have no sense to tell me the truth, I feel it's best if we separate for awhile. I'm not completely sure if I want to leave you yet because I still love you. But it's hard for me to be with someone who hides things from me. Look I'll call you when I'm ready to talk but until then…leave me alone. Love Rachel."

I sniffled and left the note on the front door. I then hopped in the car and rode off to the condo where Mercedes and I would be staying for awhile. I honestly hoped that Mark left me alone for awhile. I needed plenty of time to think.

"Mommy…where is daddy?" Mercedes asked that night as I was putting her to bed.

I sighed, "He and mommy needed some time away from each other."

"Why? Will I see him again?" she asked.

I froze, not sure how I was going to answer the question. "You'll see him again sweetie, just not too soon alright?"

She nodded with a slight frown, "Ok…goodnight mommy."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight sweetheart."

While she slept I spent time getting our stuff set up around the house. I was doing pretty well until I pulled out me and Mark's wedding picture. Instantly my tears began to flow. Why…why did he have to break my heart again? I wished he hadn't…because now it was going to be super hard to get me back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thinking**

Over that next week I began thinking about the entire situation that happened between Mark and I. He had called me at least ten times for the first two days. I began to wonder, was I being overdramatic? Did I need to give him a chance to explain himself? I shook off the thoughts and tried to think of other things like my daughter. She needed me now more than anything so I wanted to at least focus on her.

"How are you doing girl?" Michelle asked when she came to visit me.

I sighed and sat down on the couch with her, "I'm not sure how I'm feeling at the moment. The greatest feeling I'm having right now is confusion."

She nodded, "Oh well I hope you're not mad at me. I swear I had nothing to do with that kiss."

I chuckled, "Trust me it's not you that I'm mad at. Mark knows better and for him to do that in front of everyone tells me that he has no respect for me or anyone else for that matter."

She nodded and took a sip of the juice I gave her. "Well, I came over here to pick you up. You need a good time out with me and the girls."

I smiled, "Thanks but I don't have anyone to take Mercedes."

"That's fine she can come with us." Michelle said with a smile, "She can be our little diva in training."

I shook my head, "You're not going to let me say no to this are you?"

"Nope,"

We giggled together, "Alright, well give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be back down."

She nodded as I got up to go change. I put on a white halter top with a light blue skirt and white flip flops. I then placed a white headband in my hair and brushed it out real nice. After brushing my teeth I put on some eye-liner, mascara, and lip gloss.

"Alright I'm ready." I said as I gently grabbed Mercedes hand. "Let's go,"

Michelle smiled and led us out of the house to her red Convertible. I placed Mercedes in her carseat that I grabbed from my car, before hopping into the front seat.

"Mommy, how come this car doesn't have a roof?" Mercedes asked.

I smiled back at her, "Because this car is different sweetie."

"I like it, you should get one mommy,"

I smiled, "I would but mommy doesn't like to be in the sun while she's driving."

Michelle started up the car and we headed down to the Texas Roadhouse where we met up with, Steph, Maria, and Micke. The three of them greeted me with happy faces and hugs before we went inside for lunch.

We had a lot of fun talking and laughing without any drama. Unfortunately, I couldn't get Mark out of my mind. I missed him so much but I wouldn't let him get close to me, not after that shit. After that we headed down to the spa for a little relaxation time. The girls took pictures of me and Mercedes with the green mask on our faces. It was nice bonding with my daughter…if only her father could see this. Once we were all done, we headed down to the Karaoke Bar.

At first I didn't want to sing but, Mercedes basically begged me. So I got on stage and sang a few songs. As I was singing the last song, I saw Dwayne and Maven walk into the bar. The two of them listened to me sing before sitting down near our table. When I got off stage, Dwayne got up and cut me off.

"Hey there stranger,"

I rolled my eyes and tried to go around him but he stepped in front of me anyway.

"Whoa there girl, I just came to tell you I loved your singing. It was beautiful."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Rocky,"

He nodded and let me go back to my table. Mercedes jumped into my arms when I got back.

"That was good mommy," she said. "Will I be able to sing like that when I'm older?"

I smiled at her, "Of course honey, you can do anything you set your mind to."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Isn't that right girls?"

"Yes of course, all of us went out and did exactly what we wanted and now look at us." Maria said.

"She's right Mercedes," Mickie jumped in, "If you want to do something with your life, don't let anyone tell you that you can't. Ok?"

"Ok," she said.

"Anyways, what did knuckle head want?" Michelle asked while staring at Rocky who was at the bar.

"He claims that he just wanted to complement my singing…I highly doubt that." I said.

The girls giggled, "You know we never understood what made you want to be with Mark over Rocky."

I sighed, "You know…now that I think about it…I'm not sure. I mean Rocky did try to sleep with me just to win a bet but…Mark had me and cheated on me twice…"

A tear fell from my eye when I muttered those words, "Oh shit I'm sorry Rachel." Steph said.

I shook my head, "It's alright. You girls are my friends and I expect you to ask me anything you want."

They nodded, "Well if it helps, I think you and Mark should try to work your problems out. You've been together for awhile now and it would suck to see that fall apart." Michelle said.

"True but I can't even trust him right now. You can't have a relationship without trust."

They agreed, "That's so true, Hunter and I talk about that all the time. Look, just give it some more thought. Until then if he doesn't show any sign that he wants you back or he wants to make it work, just forget about him and move on."

I nodded knowing that this was going to take a long time to think about. Damn my heart! Why must I love him so much….


	6. Chapter 6

**Missing Him**

Going to Monday Night Raw that next week turned out to be a lot tougher than I wanted it to be. Once again I flew into town on a separate plane to avoid Mark's gaze. I didn't want any part of him at the moment and I knew those green eyes would be the death of me. When I walked into my office I was greeted by a vase of fresh cut white roses. I walked up to them and pulled out the small card, expecting them to be from Mark. To my surprise, they were from Rocky.

I sighed at his constant eagerness to be with me but who could blame him? The man had practically been my friend since forever and it was obvious that we were made for each other. Still…his arrogance and need to be in the spotlight bugged the hell out of me.

"Rachel?" Steph said when she walked into my office.

I turned to her with a smile, "Hey,"

"Hey girl, how are you holding up?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I'm ok for now. Mercedes keeps me smiling so I guess things are ok."

She nodded, "That's good…I wish I could say the same thing for Mark."

I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well…he was at my place last night with Hunter. He didn't seem like himself you know? He almost looked like…he lost something really precious and now he can't get it back."

I snorted, "That's his own fault, he should have thought about that before he did what he did."

She sighed, "Come on Rachel, I know he hurt you but I can tell that he's really sorry."

I rolled my eyes and sat down behind my desk, "Steph, he cheated on me twice…I feel like an idiot for giving him a second chance."

"I know, but please listen to me when I say he's really hurting without you around." She said as she pulled out the schedule for tonight. "I'm serious…he's like a shell of his former self now."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about him. For now let's work on the show."

She sighed and handed me the schedule. I looked at it and smirked when an idea popped in my head. Mark had a segment at the very start of the show and I wanted to make sure he would never forget it.

"Um Steph, can you tell Rocky to come here please…I need to inform him of a slight change in the schedule."

She looked at me as if she knew what I was up to, "Rachel please tell me you're not…"

"Oh I am. If Mark truly wants me back he's going to have to show me some proof that he does. Now please go and get him for me."

She nodded and left the room. I could tell she didn't like where this was headed but who in the hell asked her? I shook off the thought and continued going over the schedule. Rocky popped into my office soon after.

"Hey Rachel, you wanted to see me?" he said as he came in and shut the door.

I smiled, "Yes, first of all thanks for the flowers…they're beautiful."

"Oh it was no problem. I heard you were having some problems so I figured those would cheer you up," he said.

"Well they did help, in fact…I want you to do me a favor tonight."

He smiled, "Anything for you babydoll,"

I stood up and folded my arms, "Ok, well I want to see how much Mark really cares for me…I'm putting you in a match with him tonight."

He clapped his hands, "Yes! What's the stipulation?"

"If you win…" I sighed knowing I was going to regret this. "I'll let you take me out on a date."

He licked his lips, "Nice, and if he wins?"

I thought about it for a second, "You'll find that out later. For now just do as I asked ok?"

"Wow wow wow…what about that WrestleMania match I asked for? I'd personally would rather have that over a date with you."

I gasped, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean that in a bad way Rachel trust me. But I want that match…"

I sighed and hid my face in my hands, "Ok…if you win you'll get the Undertaker at WrestleMania, but if you lose…then you get nothing and you'll lay off trying to get with me."

He sighed, "Fine. But to tell you the truth…it's really hard not wanting you…you're so damn sexy mama."

I giggled, "Oh listen to you…"

"I'm serious mama, you're more beautiful than any woman I've ever met and it's not just your appearance that make you beautiful to me."

I tried to hide my smile, but he lifted my chin to reveal it. "That's really nice of you to say Rocky,"

"I'm just doing my job baby…" he said before kissing my hand. "I'll see you out there."

With that he left my office leaving me more confused than ever. Rocky was definitely a fine man, and he only broke my heart once. The question was…did I want to risk him hurting me like Mark did? I sighed and then left my office, heading to the arena. Mark had just walked out wearing his wrestling gear and looking intimidating as ever. I loved when he was like this, it was so awe inspiring and…sexy.

When Mark got into the ring, he grabbed a mic and was about to talk when I came out.

"Hello dear…since the two of us haven't been seeing eye to eye lately, I've decided to do something tonight to see just how much you truly care about me."

He sighed, "Rachel…"

My body shivered at hearing the way he said my name.

"You know I love you more than anything…even more than this company."

The crowd cheered and I found it tough to with hold tears. "Stop it! I told you before I didn't want to hear your lies!"

He lowered his microphone and looked at me not as the undertaker…but as the man I fell in love with. I took a deep breath, my hand shaking as I spoke.

"Undertaker…tonight you will be in a match against the Rock!" The crowd booed loudly in response. "If you win…then I'll think about possibly coming back to you. However…if you lose then the Rock will face you at WrestleMania!"

His eyes narrowed, "That's fine with me…oh and before you leave my darling…tell the Rock thst he will rest…in…peace!"

I looked at him evilly before turning and heading back to my office. A few tears fell from my eyes as I made my way there. I planned on locking myself in and watching the entire show.

When it came time for Mark and Rocky's match, breath watching the two of them go at it. I was certain that Rocky was going to win, before he jumped into a tombstone and was planted head first into the match. The Undertaker pinned him…one, two, three. I shook my head and gathered all of my stuff and left before he would come looking for me. I didn't want him rubbing this in at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Temptation**

The second I made it back to the hotel I stripped down and hopped into the hot shower. I closed my eyes and relaxed under the hot stream of water determined to get the Undertaker off my mind. I must have been in there for thirty minutes before I realized that I left my hotel door open.

"Shit!" I yelled before turning off the shower and getting out. I grabbed a large white towel and wrapped it around my body before opening the door to my room. I looked around cautiously before stepping out into the room. As I approached my door, I noticed it was slightly cracked. I froze, a little scared but then decided to close it and lock it.

Just as I turned to head back to the bathroom, something grabbed my ankle from under my bed. I screamed a little as I fell to the ground. Suddenly I heard someone laughing with a deep baritone that I recognized. I looked back and saw The Undertaker crawling out from under my bed. I tried to crawl away but he just held onto my legs.

"What's the matter baby? Not happy to see me?" he said in his Undertaker voice.

I shook my head, "No!"

He laughed and crawled up to me until he had me pinned on my back.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

He smiled, "Awe but I thought this was your favorite game darling…it was always mine."

"Mark…I swear if you don't get off of me I'm going to…._ooo…ooo…_" I was stopped dead in my tracks when he brought his lips down to my neck and began to gently kiss and lick my skin. There were shivers traveling all over my body, waking up my sweet spot. "_M-Mark...please…s-stop…" _

He kissed around my neck, not missing one spot. I closed my eyes and groaned feeling my body surrendering to him.

"Get…off..of me…" I said.

He stopped and looked into my eyes, "what if I say no?"

"Then you're going to have hell to pay…" I said,

He laughed, "You're telling The Undertaker that he will have hell to pay…do you really think that's going to work love?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "it will work…you forget that I am technically your boss and violating me could really get you in trouble."

He shook his head, "Nice try baby…but you and I both know that I'm undefeated when it comes to winning you over."

"Yea and you're also great at winning other women over…"

His face instantly went blank and he finally let me up. I stood up and sat down on the bed staring at the wall. I knew what I had said hurt him, but hey…I couldn't help that he was a male whore.

"Look Rachel, I know you're mad…and I understand that, but I want to at least see our daughter every now and then." He said.

I sighed and looked at him, "Alright fine…we are staying in Steph's old condo. You can come and get her from school and then take her on the weekends alright?"

He nodded, "That's fine with me…do you think we'll ever be alright again?"

I shrugged, "I don't know yet Mark. You've hurt me twice and quite honestly I don't want to go through it again."

He sighed heavily, sounding completely hurt by my words.

"But…I'll think about it ok?" I asked.

He smiled slightly, "Alright." He reached for my door handle, "I really am sorry Rachel…"

Without another word he opened my door and left my room. I sighed to myself feeling a little bad about this. Then again, he needed to be punished for hurting me.

I got up and locked my door before starting to put on my night clothes. I slipped on some white lace panties and a silky black dress. I was pissed that Mark had turned me on and now I had no one to fix it for me. Maybe I should take a cold shower…

I shook that thought off and decided to do it the old fashion way…I was about to hop into bed and begin pleasuring myself when I heard a knock at my door. I sighed wondering just who in the hell was at my door. When I looked through the peephole I saw Rocky standing on the other side of the door. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with all the buttons open. I have to admit, he looked really sexy but I couldn't let that get to me. I rolled my eyes not really wanting to be bothered with him but then again he was my friend.

I threw on my robe and opened the door slowly.

"Hey Rachel…can I come in?" he asked.

I nodded and walked away from the door. He came in and shut it before sitting down in a chair.

"How are you?" he asked.

I sat down on my bed and shrugged, "I'm alright…I suppose. Why do you ask?"

He smiled slightly, "Well rumor has it that…you and Mark are going through some things."

I sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it ok? It's none of your business."

"I know it isn't, but I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need it. I know I haven't been the greatest friend lately but…" he sighed. "Never mind…I'm sorry I came here."

When he got up to leave, I immediately felt bad. I stood up, "Rocky wait…"

He turned to me with a face of compassion. It was a face that I hadn't seen in awhile not even from Mark.

"Look…I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out about this whole thing with Mark. That's all,"

He nodded, "Yea I know and I'm sorry for prying into your personal life, but you don't have to be afraid to talk to me. Ok?"

I smiled and gave him a hug. His body felt so well pressed against mine and on top of that…he smelled real good. I wasn't sure how I was going to last much longer after having two men pressed against my body in one night.

"Thanks for caring about me Dwayne. I really appreciate it." I said.

He smiled and then kissed my forehead, "No problem. Let me know if you need anything and The Rock means anything. Ok?"

I giggled loving it when he talked like that. "I understand Rocky."

"Ok."

He hugged me once more and then headed back to his hotel room. Lord knows I was going to need to buy a vibrator after this night. I wasn't sure how long I could go without the touch of a man…better yet…without sex.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reality **

When I returned home that following Tuesday I found that Mercedes was already off to school. Rey was sitting in my living room reading a newspaper.

"Hey sis, how are you?" he asked when I walked in.

I sighed, "I'm alright, and work was definitely a treat…"

He smiled, "You knew it would be, and I see you've finally stopped showing favor for your husband."

I smiled, "Well that's what happens when you mess with me. He should have known this was coming."

"You better be careful sis, I don't want to have to make a surprise visit to Raw." He said

I shook my head, "Don't worry you won't have to. I told Mark he could start coming to see Mercedes."

"Well that's good. Do you think you'll get back with him?" he asked as he turned the page to his paper.

I sighed, "I really don't know Rey. I mean I want Mercedes to grow up with a father, but not with one that hurts her mother emotionally."

"I hear ya, but let's be honest…we all know you love him to death and I know you don't believe in divorcing…"

I sighed, "Yea you're right but-"

"Rachel I know he hurt you…but don't let that ruin your marriage."

"So you're basically saying I should forget about him cheating on me and act like it never happened."

He shook his head, "No not at all. I'm just saying that he's only technically cheated on you once while you were married. Therefore…maybe you should consider giving him one last shot. You know they say the third time is a charm."

I smiled to myself, "Look, I told him I was thinking about it. If I do let him back into my life it won't be anytime soon. I need to know for sure that I can trust him."

He nodded, "True. Well I'm going to get going. I need to get home before my wife gets worried."

I rolled my eyes. "Yea alright. I'll see you later and tell Aliyah I'll be over to see her at some point."

He nodded, "Alright sis, see ya!"

"See ya!"

Once he was gone I sat down on my couch and began flipping through the channels. I ended up falling asleep on the couch for a few hours only to be woken up by a knock at the door. I got up grudgingly and looked through the peephole. I saw Mark standing on the porch with Mercedes in his arms. It warmed my heart to see her smiling and laughing with him. She was such a daddy's girl.

I opened the door and her face lit up even more. "Mommy you're home!" she said as Mark sat her down and she ran into my arms.

"Yea I got home a few hours ago. Where you a good girl while mommy was away?"

She nodded and then pulled out a picture she drew and colored at school. "I made something for you and daddy…"

"Awe, really?" I asked as I glanced up at Mark whose eyes were on Mercedes.

When I opened the picture I saw three people holding hands, two of them being adults with a child in the middle. There was a rainbow over them and the sun had a smiley face on it.

"This is daddy, that's me, and this is you, mommy." She said as she pointed to each person.

I smiled at her, "Wow…you did this by yourself?"

"Uh-huh…daddy, when are you going to come live with us?" she asked Mark.

He looked at me blankly and I returned the same facial expression. "Um…listen honey, daddy and mommy are taking a little break from each other."

"But…for how long." She asked.

I sighed feeling horrible for putting her through this, "Mommy isn't sure yet sweetie, but I promise that it won't be too long ok?"

She sighed, "Ok…"

"Come here and give daddy a hug," he said as he got down on his knees and hugged her. "Daddy will see you tomorrow ok?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, no tears ok? Daddy will always be around to see you alright?"

She sniffled, "Yea but it's not the same. It's better when you're with us."

Without another word she turned and ran into the house. I felt my heart sink. I didn't want to hurt her but…I was…

"Don't worry about it Rachel…she'll be alright." He told me as he stood up.

I shook my head, "No…she won't. I didn't even realize this was hurting her."

"She's a child Rachel, she'll be alright."

I sighed, "I hope so. I don't want her to hate me forever."

He sighed, "She wouldn't hate you Rachel,"

"How do you know that?" I asked.

He looked at me with soft eyes, "Because I don't hate you…"

I sighed, fighting a smile. "I think I better go check on her."

"Yea. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

I nodded and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I watched him leave through the peephole missing him badly. Man! Why must I always lose the battle?

Over the next month, we went through the same routine. He would pick Mercedes up from school, bring her to the house and leave. On the weekends, he would come pick her up and take her to his place for those three days. The more I saw him with her, the more I missed him. Why was I being so stubborn? Things at Raw were beginning to get interesting as well. Mark had been giving me my space, but Dwayne was still trying to wiggle his way into my heart. It was working a little bit but I still missed Mark with a passion. On top of that, Mark and I were still married so it would be hard to pull me away from him completely.

One day when Mark came to drop Mercedes off, he actually stopped me from walking into the house. "Hey…my birthday is in a few days." He told me.

I smiled, "Well happy early birthday,"

I turned to walk into the house again and he gently tugged my arm to stop me. "You're not going to make me spend it alone are you?"

I sighed, "What are you suggesting?"

Mark smiled, "Just dinner…at that new restaurant downtown."

I smiled loving the idea of going to dinner with him. "I guess dinner wouldn't hurt."

"Ok…well I'll pick you up on Friday at seven." He told me.

I smiled and turned to walk into the house. He then slapped my ass and ran to his truck laughing.

I shook my head and closed the door, not believing he had just done that to me. Jerk. He was so going to pay for that shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Perfect Gift**

The day before Mark's birthday I decided to go out and buy him a gift. The evil side of me was going to forget about it but that other side simply couldn't do that. I went out to the mall looking for something I knew he would like, but it had to be a little different at the same time. While I was looking through one of the clothing stores, I felt a familiar tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Rocky," I said as I turned to face him.

He smiled, "How did you know it was me?"

I shrugged, "Well you're the only one that taps me on the shoulder like that. Plus, that cologne of yours smells really good."

"Nice…what brings you out and about?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a gift to buy Mark." I said as I continued looking through the leather vests.

He fell silent for a second, "Whoa…you're buying Mark a gift? Shouldn't he be the one buying you the gifts?"

I giggled, "Yea, but it's his birthday coming up and he wants me to spend at least that day with him."

Rocky shook his head, "I knew you couldn't stay away from him."

"What do you mean?" I asked hearing the sudden boast in his tone.

He sighed, "Rachel, that man doesn't love you. He just wants you for what you've got, do you see that? You're not going with him,"

I gasped, "Rocky…not to sound bitchy, but last time I checked, my mother and father are still in Mexico. Don't you dare try to tell me where I'm going!"

He sighed, "I'm not trying to tell you…I _am _telling you."

That was it…I snapped and smacked him across the face. I then turned and left the store completely furious with him. Who was he to tell me where I was going and who to go with? Mark had been nothing but patient with me and respected me enough to give me my space. On top of that…he even stayed away from clubs and bars just to prove that he could be a good husband and father.

I went to the food court and bought some tacos to help me feel better. After I ate, I sat there a little longer and called Steph.

"He did what?" she said after I told her about my encounter with Rocky. "Why is he acting like such a prick?"

I sighed, "That's an easy one…he wants me badly, but I love Mark."

Steph chuckled, "Well he's going to have to get over that. I mean Mark is busting his ass to get you back and what has Rocky done?"

I shook my head, "He sent me flowers…"

The two of us giggled and then I decided to change the subject. "It sure does suck that I won't see you for awhile Miss Prego…"

She laughed, "Yea well the doctor is worried that the baby could come early. His head is moving down a little too soon so they sent me on Maternity leave."

"Oh, well that makes sense…." I froze a little when a feeling of nausea over took me.

"Rachel…are you ok?" she asked.

I groaned, "I'm not sure…I feel sick."

"Well get to a bathroom girl, I don't want you throwing up in the mall."

I laughed a little but that made the sickness worse. I got up, placing my purse on my shoulder and then ran to the bathroom. "Steph I'll call you back ok?"

"No problem girl, if you don't call back in five minutes I'll call you." She said.

I agreed and hung up. As soon as I got into the bathroom, I ran into an empty stall and threw up. Soon after, I felt really dizzy so I sat down next to the toilet. I closed my eyes and laid my head against the wall trying to wait and see if the dizziness would subside. Man...maybe all this stress was finally getting to me. I had missed my period last month and I was already late on this one. I sighed to myself and tried to get up, but the dizziness came back. I sat back down and picked up my phone to call Steph.

"Hey girl, are you alright?" she asked.

"No, I think I'm going to go see a doctor. I think this stress is starting to affect my body." I said as I carefully rose to my feet.

"Good idea, call me after you leave the hospital Ok?"

I looked down at my watch, "Alright girl."

Once I hung up, I sent Mark a text telling him to take Mercedes out to eat after he picked her up from school. Not wanting him to worry, I told him I was out of town and I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get home. I then headed off to the hospital to get myself checked out. I was in the waiting room for at least ten minutes before a young boy realized who I was.

"Hey, you're Rachel from Raw right?" he asked quietly.

I smiled at him, "Yes I am."

"Wow…you're much prettier in person; The Undertaker is a lucky man."

I chuckled, "Yea I just wish he knew that."

The boy smiled, "Well if you don't mind…can I have an autograph?"

"I'll give you one better," I had him give me his phone and I took a picture of myself for him. "There, now you have proof that you met me here."

He smiled and then hugged me, "Thanks Mrs. Calaway, and I hope you and the Undertaker settle your differences."

I smiled at him, "I hope so too, and you're welcome."

The doctor called me in soon after that. He greeted me with a handshake and then led me to his room so he could examine me. I explained to him how stressed I had been and how I wasn't feeling too well lately.

"Have you thrown up more than one or is this the first time?" he asked.

"It's only the first time." I answered.

He nodded and wrote it down on his chart. "Ok Rachel, I'm going to run a few test and it says here that you haven't had a pelvic exam in awhile."

I nodded, "No I haven't not since I had my baby."

"Ok well we can get that checked out for you today ok?"

"Alright,"

He gave me a hospital gown to change into and then he stepped out of the room. I ended up taking urine test, a blood test, and the pelvic exam…which revealed something I wasn't expecting.

"Ok Rachel, just lay back and place your legs in the stirrups."

Ai sighed and did as he said. He then stuck a little camera up inside of me and a picture popped up on the screen. Ai watched it intently wondering just what in the hell my insides looked like. Once he pushed passed my cervix and into my uterus his eyes lit up.

"Oh…I think I see the reason to your dizziness, nausea, and weakness…"

I looked at the screen and saw a little bubble with…something growing on the inside.

"Doctor…am I pregnant again?" I asked.

He smiled, "Only five weeks or so…"

I didn't even know how to feel so…I cried as a smile crept across my face. Wow…I should have known I was having another baby. I mean Mark and I didn't know how to keep our hands off of each other when we were alone in bed so…I should have been prepared for this.

"Thanks doc…" I said once he pulled the little camera out of me.

"No problem Rachel, just make sure you get some rest and notify the father asap."

I smiled, "Oh I will…in fact…can I have the picture of the baby?"

He smiled, "Sure."

I wasn't sure what to get Mark for a present but…I knew that this would be the icing on the cake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:** Sexual content in this chapter!

**The Perfect Night**

The following morning, I got myself up thinking about what this day would be like. Mark was always good at planning things especially when it came to holidays like this one. As I made Mercedes some breakfast I thought about how nice it was going to feel with Mark's arms around me again. I missed feeling that so much and I missed his soft lips caressing mine. Man…I really hope tonight goes well…

Once I gave Mercedes her pancakes, I went upstairs to my room to get one of Mark's gifts ready. I had taken the picture of our unborn child and placed it in a small blue box. I smiled to myself as I placed the lid over it and then tied a white bow around it. I then placed it in a gift bag that I had prepared for him the day before. Boy was he ever going to be surprised tonight.

Later that afternoon I went back out to find something to wear for later. I figured since Mark liked to play mind games, I would play some of my own. I picked out a sexy black strapless dress that was made of leather and stopped just above my knees. When I tried it on I was satisfied with how well it hugged my curves and pushed up my breasts. It was definitely the perfect dress for teasing. After buy that, I bought some black high heel shoes to go with it.

Around four, I went home and got into the shower so I could shave my legs and wash my hair. My excitement grew more and more as time flew pass. Once I was completely ready to go I went down to the living room to wait for him to show up. As I waited my cell phone started ringing. When I answered it, I nearly hung up at the sound of Rocky's voice.

"Hey Rachel, can we talk?" he said.

I sighed, "No I don't think we can."

"Listen Rachel, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday ok? I just really care about you that's all."he said.

"Yea well if you truly cared then you would respect my feelings." I said.

He sighed, "I know…but I love you Rachel."

"I know you do Rocky, but I don't see you in that way. We've talked about this before."

He chuckled, "Rachel…you are making a mistake. If you go back with Mark…I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea whatever, look I've got to go."

Without another word I hung up and tossed my cell into my purse. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before hearing a knock at my door. With a sweet yet devious smile, I picked up the gift bag and went to answer the door.

Mark's expression upon sight of me told me all I needed to know.

"Wow…you look…amazing." He said as his eyes traveled up and down my body.

I looked at him as well, looking all sexy in his dark blue jeans and black long sleeve shirt. I was shocked to see that he had a few of the buttons undone showing off that massive chest. His hair was colored black and pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Thank you and you look dark and delicious as ever." I said as I stepped close to him and hugged him. Damn he smelled real good. So much for me winning this one…

"So shall we go?" I asked, giving him a teasing glare.

He licked his lips and hooked my arm with his own, "Let's go,"

He walked me to his truck and lifted me inside since I was too short to get in by myself. He then walked over to the driver's side and got in so we could start this date.

"So what did you get me?" he asked when he fastened his seat belt.

I giggled, "You'll see, don't worry I know you're going to love everything I got you."

He nodded and started up the truck. We headed downtown to a place called Moonlight. I had always wanted to go there. It was a lovely place where you had your dinner by candle light. I had always found things like this to be really romantic…I guess he did remember the things I liked.

The waiter greeted us before leading us to the private area of the restaurant. It was separated by a white curtain and had some violinist playing in the corner. I smiled and Mark as he pulled out a chair for me and then pushed me up to the table gently. He then took a seat across from me, smiling at me softly. The candle light lit up his eyes giving him a glowing look that turned me on.

"Can I start you two out with some drinks?" the waiter asked.

Mark smiled, "Yes, can we get a bottle of your red wine?"

I smiled to myself. Red wine was definitely my favorite thing to drink. So far so good…

"So how have you been?" I asked him, finally deciding to break the ice.

He sighed, "Do you want me to be honest?"

I chuckled, "That's all I ever wanted from you."

He nodded, knowing how bad he had hurt me. "Well I've definitely been miserable without you and Mercedes."

I looked at him softly, not sure how to respond. He then reached across the table and took my hands into his own.

"Listen…I miss you Rachel. I don't want to have to live without you and Mercedes in my life."

I sighed, "I know, but how do I know that I can trust you Mark? I let you back into my life once before and yet you still hurt me."

He nodded, "I know, but now that I know how it feels to lose you…I want you back even more."

I fought back tears. The waiter then appeared with the wine and then took our orders. As I drank some of the wine I thought about everything he was saying trying to figure out if it was al sincere. He was right, I did miss him…a whole lot.

Before our dinner came I decided to let him open one of the gifts I got him. He was very shocked when he opened up the large box and pulled out new biker chains, sunglasses, and new bandanas.

"Wow…I've been needing this stuff for a long time. Thanks babe," he said.

I smiled, "No problem."

"What's in the small box?" he asked, eyeing the box that contained the baby picture.

I smiled and placed it in my purse. "We'll see how the rest of the evening goes."

"Ok…"

In the middle of dinner I stared at him, feeling like I really wanted him to hold me and I wanted to hold him even more. When he caught sight of me staring at him, he flashed a sexy grin.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

I shrugged, "A lot of things…"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like…how happy Mercedes is going to be when I tell her we are moving back in with you."

His face lit up, "Are you serious?"

I took one last bite of my pasta and nodded. "I love you Mark and even though you hurt me again…I can tell that you won't do it again."

I guess he couldn't contain his excitement because he got up and kissed me passionately. He then got down on one knee next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled, "I know we're already married…but I want to prove to you that I'm serious this time."

I smiled at him wondering just what he was thinking.

"Rachel, I want to renew our vows." He said. "I love you and only you…and I want to make this work."

I fanned myself, feeling tears beginning to form.

"What do you say?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded, "Yes…I want to renew our vows."

He smiled and then stood up to kiss me again. Before he sat down I handed him the small box.

"ooo, I guess the evening is going well." He said as he sat down and untied the bow.

I watched him intently as he lifted the lid and then pulled out the picture. Hs smiled and then looked up at me, "Is this…are you…"

I nodded, "Yea, I'm only five weeks though…"

He smiled, "That must have been from our little quickie in my dressing room…"

I giggled thinking about that moment. My body then became hot and bothered.

"Now that I think about it…why don't you come spend the night with me tonight," he said.

I smiled, "I thought you'd never ask…I still have one more present for you but I can't show you here."

"Is that right?" he asked. "Well let me pay for this bill and then we'll head to our next destination."

I giggled as he took out some cash for the bill and then tipped the waiter. We then headed to the truck to go some other place.

He decided that since it was his birthday, he wanted to spend the night in a fancy hotel…so we did. He paid for us to spend the night in one of the largest suites I had ever seen. The room was mostly red with tan curtains and a mirror on the ceiling. I told him to get comfortable while I went to freshen up.

Earlier that day I had went and bought a black wonder bra made of lace along with some matching panties. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and then put on a robe before walking out into the room. The lights were turned off and replaced with candles on the nightstands. The balcony curtains were closed and there was some music playing softly in the background. I looked around the room until I spotted my prey. He was lying in the middle of the bed wearing only his boxers. His hair was out of the ponytail and hanging over his shoulders. Since he had his eyes closed I climbed on top of him, straddling him with ease.

A smile cracked across his face and he brought his large hands to rest on my hips. I tossed my hair to one side and then bent down to kiss him. My body which had ached for his touch for weeks was now out of control. I moved down to his ear and whispered, "Have you been a good boy?"

He smiled and then growled when I licked his earlobe. "Rachel…I don't think you want to start something you can't finish."

I giggled and then bit my bottom lip. "Ooo…I love it when you talk like that. It turns me on." I told him as I trailed my tongue down to his neck and to his chest. He moaned slightly as I circled my tongue around each of his nipples and then kissed his belly. I continued to move down as his body became paralyzed to my touch. I ran my hand over his massive cock as it hardened more and more.

"baby…what are you up to down there?" he asked, barley able to breath.

I smiled devilishly and then reached into his boxers and pulled out his penis. I ran my hands up and down the shaft a few times making him groan in pleasure. I then decided to take it a little further so I took him into my mouth. He gasped and gripped the sheets as I worked my mouth all over his penis. I could tell immediately that he was sexually frustrated and so was I.

"Oh shit baby…you are not playing fair," he said.

I smiled and then deep throated him making him come right down my throat. I let go of him and smiled while running my hands back up his body. After a few minutes he threw off his boxers and then flipped me onto my back. He looked down at my face with pure passion in his eyes.

"You're being a bad girl Rachel…and bad girls have to be punished." He said in his Undertaker voice. I bit my bottom lip as he untied my robe, showing off the naughty lingerie. He looked at me hungrily and whispered; "Now you're really going to get it."

He kissed me roughly, lifting me up so he could get the robe and bra off of me. We then crashed back onto the bed and he began attacking my breasts with his tongue. I arched my back against him, pushing more of it into his mouth and moaned. My body had been dying for this for awhile and it really showed. He then moved down to my panties and pulled them off with his teeth. Once he tossed them, his fingers found their way to my clit and played with it mercilessly. I moaned and grinded my hips against his fingers. When I was close to coming, he took two fingers and slid them inside of my wet slit.

I grabbed my breasts and massaged them while he fingered my pussy, driving me insane. Once I came on his fingers, he licked his fingers and then groaned in satisfaction. He then climbed on top of me slowly and recaptured my swollen lips in his own. As he kissed me, he slid his hard erection inside of me causing me to moan his name. He kissed my neck and then slowly began to thrust himself in and out of me.

"Oh baby…faster…" I moaned against his neck. "Please don't tease me,"

He chuckled and sucked on my earlobe, "Oh I'm not teasing you baby, I want this to last as long as possible,"

My body shivered as he continued to slowly thrust inside of me. We were at it for at least an hour before he decided to flip us over so that I was on top. I kept the pace going slow until he grabbed my hips and began to move me faster.

"Oh yea, Mark…that's it…" I moaned as I grabbed a hold of the head board. The temperature was rising and I could feel my hair beginning to frizz up from all the sweat I was making. He suddenly stopped and sat up. I groaned in displeasure, not wanting him to stop, but then he picked me up and carried me to the dresser. He sat me down and then lifted one of my legs to his shoulder and let the other one hang. He held onto my hips and then began to pound me like a mad dog.

"_Oh fuck! Mark…Mark…Mark…Ooooo…." _I moaned loudly. The sound of us making love was basically drowning out the music that was playing, but hey…we couldn't help ourselves.

"Yea baby, you like that?" he asked me.

I really wasn't able to answer so I just nodded. He then stopped again and then made me bend over in front of a chair. Man he was fucking me like there was no tomorrow…I guess I really did start something I couldn't finish.

He reentered me from the back and again pounded in and out of me.

"_Oh yea Taker…fuck me…" _I said, making him chuckle a little. Right before I reached my final release, he took me back to the bed and laid me on my back. We got under the sheets and he finished me off.

When we were finally done, he rolled over and caught his breath while I caught mine. "Wow…that was…incredible." I said.

He chuckled, "Yes it was…especially when you called me Taker."

I giggled, "I couldn't help myself."

"I know."

I snuggled up close to him, letting him wrap his arm around me. "Mark…I love you."

He smiled and then kissed me one more time, "I love you too."

That night I was happy to be sleeping peacefully in his arms. Little did I know that there was trouble brewing and I wasn't going to be prepared for it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enraged**

Waking up in Mark's arms was the best feeling in the world. I didn't open my eyes right away since I could tell he was already awake. His fingers were running through my hair and he placed a kiss my forehead. I smiled and then slowly opened my eyes. His head was resting on his hand and he was looking down at me.

"Hey there sunshine," he said.

I smiled, "Hey,"

My voice was hoarse thanks to all the screaming from the previous night. I pressed the sheets against my chest and sat up. He sat up with me and began to rub my back. I closed my eyes and leaned against him feeling a little sore from the pounding he gave me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I smiled, "Sore,"

He chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I missed you a lot."

"It's alright, I missed you too." I said before kissing him softly on the lips.

He ran his fingers through my hair, "Do you want a bath?"

"That would be nice," I said. "But laying here with you would be better."

He smiled and kissed me deeply. "I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"And I'm happy to be back with you."

He nodded and kissed me again. "Alright, you stay here and I'll go run you a bath Ok?"

"ok," I said with a smile. He kissed me and then got out of bed. I bit my bottom lip, watching him walk away from me. He had the cutest butt ever. I sighed and turned onto my side so I could check my cell phone. I had one call from Rey so I called him back.

"Hey sis," Rey said.

I smiled, "Hey, did you call?"

"No your daughter did. She's ready to go home." He said.

I giggled, "Alright well tell her mommy _and _daddy will be there to get her soon."

"So you're back together?" he asked.

"Yea,"

"Good, Mercedes will be excited about that." He said. "I know I am,"

I smiled, "Awe thanks big brother; let's just hope he can keep it in his pants this time."

Rey laughed, "Oh I'm sure he will. You're too good of a woman for him to screw that up again."

"Thanks Rey, you're the best."

"No problem sis, so what time will you be here to pick up your runt?"

I laughed, "Give me about an hour and a half."

"Ok, see ya then."

As soon as I hung up, Mark came out of the bathroom and picked me up off the bed. He then carried me to the bathroom and sat me down gently. The tub was very large so I figured he would be joining me. I let the sheet fall to the ground before kissing him on his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and then gently lifted me up and placed me in the tub. My muscles relaxed in the warm water as it covered my body.

Mark then joined me and we took turns washing each other's bodies. Soon I didn't feel as sore as I did when I woke up. After our bath we got dressed and then left the hotel so we could pick up Mercedes. I couldn't wait to see the smile on her face when I told her the news. As Mark drove the truck, he held my hand with his free hand. Every now and then he would look over at me and smile or lift my hand and kiss it gently. God was he the cutest thing…

My smile soon faded when we pulled up in front of Rey's house. There were two police cars and an ambulance parked in front of the house. My heart started racing immediately, wondering just what in the world had happened.

"Oh my god…Mark stop the truck," I said.

He nodded and pulled over. Within seconds we were both out of the car and running to the chief of police to see what was going on.

"Excuse me, where is my daughter?" I asked him.

He sighed, "Who are you ma'am?"

"I'm Rey's sister, he was watching my daughter where is she?" I asked.

The chief shook his head, "We don't know ma'am."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mark snapped. "There were two girls here, the younger one is six and she's our daughter!"

"Listen sir, you'll have to speak with Rey. All we know is that he was attacked and his daughter is seriously injured."

I felt my heart sink, "So my daughter wasn't here when you got here?"

"No ma'am."

I looked up at Mark knowing he was seething by now. He took my hand and led me to the ambulance where they had Rey being patched up.

"Rey! Oh my gosh what happened?" I said as I threw my arms around him.

"I don't know…all I remember is being attacked by two guys wearing all black. Aliyah was trying to protect Mercedes and she got hurt….oh no…where is Mercedes? Did they take her!"

"I don't know Rey I just got here and the police keep saying Aliyah was the only one here when they got here."

Rey took a deep breath, "oh no…they took her…they took Mercedes!"

"They took her! Who took her!" Mark said.

"I don't know Mark…they were wearing black masks too…I'm sorry I tried to protect the girls…"

Mark growled in anger before punching the side of the ambulance. "Damn!"

"Which one of you is Rachel?" The chief asked.

I turned to him, "I am why?"

"We found a little girl hiding in a closet but she won't come out to us."

I gasped and took off inside of the house. Mark followed close behind me not missing a step. When I got into Aliyah's room I saw a few cops standing by the closet looking at my frightened child. She was sitting with her face buried in her knees and her hair all over her head.

"Mercedes?" I said.

She looked up at me and then quickly ran into my arms, "Mommy!" she said before she started crying.

"its ok sweetie, I've got you." I told her as I picked her up and then handed her to Mark.

"Daddy you're here!" she cried. "They tried to hurt me daddy…one of them hit me right here."

Mark's anger grew when she pointed to the bruise on her left cheek.

"Daddy I'm scared…can we go home?" she cried.

"Yea sweetie, we are going to go home now ok?" he told her.

She nodded and then laid her head against his chest. After talking to the police and getting Mercedes all cleaned up, we put her in the truck and then headed to Mark's house. I didn't feel like moving our stuff back that day…especially after my child was put through something like that. That night, she didn't want to leave our side. She even ended up lying in the bed with us because she was too scared to sleep in her room. It upset me dearly to see her in this state of mind. I ended up getting up and going to the kitchen to cry. Mark had followed me down there since she was sound asleep. He pulled me closed and let my tears fall on his chest.

"Who could have done this to her and why?" I asked. "She's six years old…"

Mark sighed, "I know baby, but don't worry. We are going to find out who in the hell put their hands on her. The sorry bastard is going to have hell to pay when I catch him."

I sniffled and wiped my tears, "I hope we even catch who did this before it gets worse. I don't want to see anything else happen to her."

He nodded and then kissed my forehead. "Come on darlin, let's go to bed."

I took a deep breath and then followed him back upstairs. I was very angry about this whole ordeal but I never imagined that it would get worse from here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Turning Up the Heat**

Mark was an emotional wreck all the way up until the next Monday night Raw. We decided to take Mercedes with us, that way she would be safer. Mark kept a watchful eye over her, choosing to make her stay in his dressing room. While he took care of her, I made my way to the ring, more pissed than ever. The crowd erupted into cheers as usual when I came out, but I was in no mood to smile. As soon as I got into the ring, I told the men to cut my music.

"For those of you who don't know…The Undertaker and I are back together…"

The crowd cheered in response, showing their support.

"Now…I know some people don't agree with that. In fact…they hate it so much that they felt the need to put their damn hands on our daughter!"

The crowd booed, feeling my anger. I felt tears trying to form and I quickly pushed them back.

"I have no idea who you are or why you did this…but I'm warning you. When The Undertaker finds out just who you are…he'll make you wish you've never been born!"

Suddenly Rocky's music came on and he made his way down to the ring. I stared him down thinking of how much of a jerk he's been.

"Hey Rachel…I know you are highly upset about your daughter, but honestly sweetness, what did you expect?"

I leaned my head to the side, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he snapped. "There are a few of us that don't like your little reunion with The deadman…especially me."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea well maybe you and that other punk bitch should take that up with us! Not our child!"

The crowd cheered as Rocky cocked an eyebrow at me. "Are you threatening the Rock?"

"I'm not threatening you…I'm telling you." I said as I got in his face.

He smiled, "Listen GM…this is the last time I'm going to asked you for that match at WrestleMania…yes or no…"

I couldn't believe he had the audacity to ask me for a match and at this time! I turned away from him slightly and then smacked him in the face before leaving the ring. As I walked up the ramp I heard him laughing behind me.

"Alright Rachel…if that's the game you want to play…I can dig it."

I shook my head and kept walking, eager to get back to my child. Little did I know that there was more trouble brewing that would only send Mark over the edge. While he went out to the ring to do his segments, I kept Mercedes in my office. The two of us watched Mark on the TV intently, not knowing that something terrible was about to happen. While he was talking, Maven, the Big Show, and Edge attacked him and then held him on his knees so he could watch the titantron.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Mercedes asked.

Sensing what was going on I picked her up and quickly ran out of my office. Rocky was hot on my tracks with a camera following him. Oh god…he was making Mark watch as he tried to attack us! I kept running, my shoes flew off my feet making it a lot easier to run. I ran all the way down to the basement of the arena finding it a little dim. I ran into a closet and hid making sure Mercedes stayed quiet.

I watched threw the small opening in the door as Rocky looked around for us. I mentally prayed that he wouldn't find us knowing that it wouldn't be good if he did. When he ran passed us, I waited a few seconds to make sure he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"Come on baby," I whispered as I opened the door to the closet and made a run for the steps. Just as my bottom foot touched the steps, I felt a hand grab a hold of my hair and I was yanked back to the floor. I hit my head on the hard ground and I immediately felt dizzy.

"Mommy!" Mercedes yelled.

"Run baby! Run!" I yelled as she turned and ran up the steps.

I looked up into Rocky's eyes as he bent down and straddled me. The camera was still on us as he bent down and whispered, "You should have just given me the match…" before placing a kiss on my lips, soon after I fell unconscious. In my dreams I could hear my daughter screaming for help, but she couldn't find anyone. Oh God…what was he doing to her.

When I finally regained consciousness, I was in Mark's dressing room lying on the couch with an icepack on my head. Steph, Hunter, Randy Orton, and Mark were looking down at me with facial expressions I couldn't explain.

"W-what happened?" I asked. "Where's Mercedes?"

Mark sighed and then held my hand. I looked into his eyes searching for an answer but all I saw was pain and rage.

"Where is she Mark?" I asked as I sat up. "Don't hide this from me."

He looked around at the others and then looked back at me, "Rocky took her Rachel. He threw he in his car and drove off with her. I have no clue where he took her."

I couldn't believe my ears. First he attacked me and then he took my daughter…what the hell. I leaned against Mark's chest and began to cry. I didn't know what to do or how to think, all I wanted was my daughter back. As I cried I looked at the calendar and quickly got more upset than I was before…Mercedes's birthday was the same day as WrestleMania this year. Now she was in the wrong hands and there was nothing I could do about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Trouble**

I didn't really do much talking the entire plane ride back home. I couldn't think straight knowing that my little girl was in the hands of a mad man. Maybe I should have just gave him what he wanted…maybe then he wouldn't be doing this to Mark and I. I hoped to God that my little girl was safe.

When Mark and I walked into our house, I went up to our bedroom without a word. I sat my bags down on my bed and then went to Mercedes's room. I walked to her bed and sat down, just looking around at it. I could still hear her laughter filling the air and I could see her smiling face in my mind. I picked up her teddy bear and hugged it close to my chest. Silent tears fell from my eyes, wondering if we would see her ever again.

I didn't hear Mark come in, but I felt his presence. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his chest. He gently rubbed my back and placed kisses on my forehead.

"This is all my fault Mark…I should have just gave him the match…" I said.

He squeezed me, "Don't say that baby. This isn't your fault…it's mine."

I wiped my tears and looked up at him, "How so?"

"Well, I was the one who told you to tell him no in the first place. If it hadn't been for me…Mercedes would be safe right now."

I sniffled, "Don't blame yourself…" I placed my hand on his face and then kissed him passionately, "Let's share the blame for once."

He nodded and then kissed me again. "We are going to get her back, don't you worry."

I placed her teddy bear back on the bed and then headed to our bedroom to go to sleep. My head was pounding from the fall I took and I needed to rest since I was pregnant. As I slept, I had a horrible nightmare about Mercedes being tied down to a bed and touched in places that she wasn't comfortable in…I woke up in tears and that only brought Mark to tears. I hadn't seen him cry before but…I could see that my pain was only fueling his raging fire.

For the entire week, he spent his free time looking for our daughter. He searched high and low, but there was no sign of her. I felt myself actually getting sick because I wanted her back so much.

That following Monday I went to Raw as a completely emotional wreck. I was first out to the ring, looking a mess. My face was drained of color from all the crying, and my eyes were puffy and dark from lack of sleep.

"As you all know…The Rock committed a terrible act last week…my daughter is now in his grasp and-" I had to stop, feeling the tears coming on. The crowd sympathized with me, booing and cheering that Rocky sucked.

"Rocky, I don't know where you are…but I hope you're listening. I'm ready to comply with your wishes. If it's a match at WrestleMania against the Undertaker…then you've got it. Just please give me back my daughter…Please."

Suddenly I heard Rocky's voice from the titantron.

"Hey there Rachel. How are you feeling? I hope your head doesn't hurt too much after last week." He said sarcastically while the crowd booed him.

"Rocky! Where is Mercedes?" I asked.

He smiled, "Oh she's alright. She misses her mom and dad a lot though."

I shook my head, "You bastard! Give her back to me damn it!"

"You'll get her back as long as you agree to these stipulations…"

I sighed, "Name them."

"First…if The Undertaker defeats me at WrestleMania…I'll give you back Mercedes and the two of you can enjoy the rest of your lives as a happy couple."

"And if you win?" I asked.

He smirked, "I get everything I deserve…you and Mercedes will live with me forever. There won't be any renewing of the vows…"

I broke down before The Undertaker came out to the ring. He took the microphone from me and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"On behalf of this family…we gladly except…but this won't be an ordinary match it will be…HELL IN A CELL" The Undertaker growled.

Rocky agreed and then the titiantron went black. The Undertaker then walked me out of the arena, knowing I needed to rest. Rocky had to pay…he just had to. That night I slept comfortably in Mark's arms. He was raging mad and couldn't wait to get his hands on Rocky in two weeks.

During that following week, I spent time hanging out with Steph who was about ready to have her baby. I had a hard time speaking about kids since I missed Mercedes so much, but somehow I was starting to feel a little better about the situation. I mean…Mark had never actually lost a Hell in the Cell match so…I guess I had nothing to worry about. Soon I had a new smile on my face.

The night before Monday night Raw, I got a surprise phone call from Mercedes.

"Hello?" I said when I answered the phone.

"Mommy?" she said.

I gasped and put her on speaker phone so Mark could hear her. "Oh my gosh Mercedes are you alright?"

"Mommy I'm scared I want to come home." She cried.

Mark sighed, "Don't worry baby, daddy is going to make sure you are home next week ok?"

She cried harder making my heart break into pieces, "Daddy I'm so scared."

"I know you are but listen, you have to stay strong and positive for daddy alright?" he said.

She sniffled, "Alright- hey!"

"Mercedes!" I yelled hearing that the phone had been taken from her.

I heard a laugh from Maven before he placed the phone to his ear, "Mommy…daddy…please come help me!" he mocked her.

"Maven you sick bastard!" Mark yelled, "You better not touch her!"

Maven laughed, "Thanks for the idea pops…"

Just before he hung up, we heard an ear splitting scream from Mercedes that made me cry so hard. I got up and ran to our bathroom, throwing up everywhere.

The next day, Mark and I were fortunate to not have to go far for Raw. It was in Houston so all we all to do was go downtown. I walked in determined to seal the deal for the fast approaching WrestleMania. I had the contract up and ready to sign for Rocky and Mark. Boy this man had no idea what he was getting into.

I sat in my office and watched the entire show while Mark paced back and forth outside my door. He was so beside himself after hearing our daughter's frightening scream for help. When it came time for the contract signing, I got up and made my way to the arena with The Undertaker at my side.

He helped me into the ring before getting into the ring himself. I stood at the head of the table that was neatly set up for them. The Undertaker stood to my left waiting for Rocky to come out. When he did, the crowd erupted with boos and chants that weren't friendly. As soon as he got into the ring, he and The Undertaker stared each other down. Mark's eyes were full of rage while Rocky's were full of enjoyment. It made me sick. In fact, I wanted to slap the shit out of him.

"Now…before we begin, we need to review the rules." I said. "If The Undertaker wins…we get our daughter back and you leave us alone."

Rocky nodded.

"And if you win…" I sighed, "You get me and my daughter."

The Undertaker looked away from us when I said that. He was angry about that…and I didn't blame him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"What's the matter big man…afraid you're going to lose?" Rocky said. "Don't worry…if you do lose…I'll take very good care of you bitch and your little brat.."

The crowd gasped just before The Undertaker leaped over the table and tackled Rocky. He was beating the crap out of him just before Rocky pushed him out of the ring. Sensing that he was coming for me, I turned to leave the ring. Just as I stepped through the ropes was kicked in the head by Maven who came from under the ring. I tumbled into the ring before Rocky picked me up by my hair and then delivered a rock bottom on me. Pain erupted through my body when I hit the matt, bringing me to tears. I laid on my side and held my belly since that was where most of the pain was. Rocky looked down at me with a smirk and then ran out of the ring and out through the crowd. The Undertaker crawled into the ring and tried to check on me, but I didn't want him to touch me because of all the pain I was in. Soon I had passed out from all of it.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with Mark sitting next to me. My lips were all cracked which told me that I had been in there for a few days.

"Hey…how are you feeling?" he asked me.

I swallowed feeling how dry my throat was, "I don't know…am I alright…"

"For now you are. The doctor says you nearly lost the baby so they want you to stay here for awhile." He said.

I sighed, "I can't stay here Mark…I need to be with you at WrestleMania."

He smiled, "No…you need to rest honey. I will get our daughter back."

Felt tears fall from my eyes, "You promise?"

He kissed my forehead, "I promise baby."

I smiled and then slowly dozed off again.


	14. Chapter 14

**All Over**

I hated being in the hospital, unable to see what was going on with things. Mark came to visit me everyday up until it was time for WrestleMania. I became extremely irritated when the doctors told me there was no way for me to watch the pay-per-view on their television sets at all. I sighed with grief, wishing that someone would tell me what was happening at the event. All I could do was think of my precious Mercedes and the look of terror on her face after being with that bastard for so long. I prayed and hoped that Mark would win his match.

When I fell asleep that night, I found myself having nightmares about Mark getting beat at WrestleMania and then Mercedes and I being dragged away from him. I fought hard to crawl back to him, but it was no use. I was in the grasp of this mad man along with my daughter. Luckily, I woke up from the dream and found Mark sitting on the bed looking down at me.

"Hey there," he said with a grin. "Are you ok?"

I smiled at him, "Yea, I was just having a bad dream."

He nodded and then kissed my forehead. "Did you see WrestleMania?"

I shook my head, "No…where is Mercedes?"

He smiled slightly and then looked over at the chair on the other side of my bed. I turned in that direction and gasped when I saw her all curled up in the chair wrapped in a blanket and sound asleep. Tears began to fall from my eyes as a smile formed across my face. I looked back up and Mark and then said, "You did it,"

He nodded, "Yes. But I couldn't do it without thinking about you…so we did it."

I smiled and then pulled him down so he could kiss me. That was the start of it…the start of our wonderful life together.

Four months later he and I renewed our vows. By then I was five and a half months pregnant and was told to be expecting a boy. We were also moving into a new house since the baby would need his own room. In other news, Rocky and Maven turned himself into the police, and was now serving three years for kidnapping. I chose to drop the assault charges since getting assaulted was part of my job. Hunter and Steph now had a baby boy named, Eric who was the center of their lives.

I admit, this part of my life was crazy…but you know what they say…you can always find trouble…in paradise.


End file.
